


Kolory

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts Era, Sad Ending, Soulmates, bratnie dusze
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy nigdy nie widział żadnego koloru. Pewnego dnia ma się to jednak zmienić...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kolory

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała Rzan [/users/Rzan].

Draco Malfoy był bardzo specjalnym chłopcem. Cóż, przynajmniej tak mówili jego rodzice. On sam nie sądził, by niemożność zobaczenia kolorów stanowiła powód do dumy.

Kiedy był młodszy, uważał się za nienormalnego. Za jedną z tych mugolskich kreatur, o których ojciec opowiadał mu straszne historie, by przestraszyć go przed snem. Jednak w noc przed jego jedenastymi urodzinami, rodzice zdecydowali się powiedzieć prawdę.

To była długa, długa noc.

Wyjaśnili mu, jak jego "choroba" pojawiała się w rodzinie Malfoyów w co drugim pokoleniu i był to powód do dumy. Powiedzieli, że pewnego dnia znajdzie bardzo specjalną dla siebie osobę i w końcu zobaczy kolory. Ta perspektywa podekscytowała Draco; zbyt go już nudziło wiele nieustannie otaczających go odcieni szarości.

Jego matka wyjaśniła mu potem, że jedyną drogą na zobaczenia przez niego kolorów będzie utrzymanie kontaktu fizycznego z tą specjalną osobą. Słysząc to, zmarszczył z obrzydzeniem twarz (w tym wieku nie chciał dotykać ani żadnej dziewczyny, ani żadnego chłopaka).

 

***

 

Pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie minął mu bez kolorów.

_Może skończył się jego czas i nigdy nie zobaczy świata w kolorze?_

Matka jedynie zachichotała na to dramatyczne wyznanie. Zapewniła, że wciąż był małym chłopcem i miał mnóstwo czasu na znalezienie swojej bratniej duszy.

W czasie drugiego roku na eliksirach partnerował Hermionie Granger. Zawsze podczas zajęć uważał, by zachować między nimi odpowiedni dystans. Wiedział, że na pewno nie ona była jego wybranką. Nie mogła nią być, przecież nic ich nie łączyło. Poza tym, nigdy nie odważyłby się upaść tak nisko, by się w niej zakochać. Chociaż, gdy została spetryfikowana przez bazyliszka, to tęsknił za jej obecnością (przyznanie się do tego przed samym sobą zajęło mu rok).

A potem, szóstego czerwca tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego czwartego roku, stało się to. Draco Malfoy w końcu zobaczył kolory.

Stało się to bardzo szybko i nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że ten pierwszy raz będzie bolesny. Jego twarz bolała jak cholera, a to wszystko przez Hermionę Granger. Nie mógł uwierzyć — jedynymi rzeczami, które widział w kolorze były różowy sweter i brązowa szopa na głowie dziewczyny.

Kolejną rzeczą, w którą nie wierzył był fakt, że to właśnie Hermiona Granger sprawiła, że zobaczył kolory.  _Hermiona Granger jego bratnią duszą_. Nie mógł pozwolić, by ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział. Szybko uciekł i nigdy nie widział jej twarzy, gdy ona również po raz pierwszy zobaczyła kolory.

Dziewczyna, którą dręczył przez ostatnie trzy lata. Dziewczyna, która w tym samym czasie zamieniała jego życie w piekło. Zgłaszająca się w klasie za każdym razem, gdy chciał odpowiedzieć i zawsze go w tym pokonywała. Jej nieokiełznane włosy wyróżniały się wszędzie, przez co nie dało się jej ignorować. Durni Potter z Weasleyem podążali za nią krok w krok i to na nich skupiała całą swoją uwagę. Zachowywali się niczym papużki nierozłączki.

Przecież musiała mieć jakieś pozytywne cechy, prawda? Na przykład, nie była tak całkowicie brzydka, jeśli tylko zignorowałby jej wyróżniające się królicze zęby i napuszone włosy. Do tego znakomita we wszystkim, co robiła, zupełnie jak on.

_Może to wcale nie takie najgorsze, że Granger jest moją towarzyszką?_

Bardzo szybko pozbył się tej myśli, zdecydowanie nie miał zamiaru zacząć tak sądzić.

 

***

 

Kilka miesięcy później ponownie zobaczył kolory.

Draco zostawił tańczących Pansy i Blease’a, a sam wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali, by zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. I wtedy ją zobaczył. Siedziała pod gołym niebem, z butami porzuconymi gdzieś obok. Wyglądała inaczej, ale w tym dobrym sensie. Jej włosy były inne, jej ubrania były inne, nawet jej zęby były inne! Jeśli byłby ze sobą szczery, to przyznałby, że była po prostu piękna. Zastanawiał się, jak naprawdę wyglądała, bo nie mógł docenić tego, gdy wszystko, co mógł dostrzec miało odcienie szarości.

_Zaraz, czy ona płakała?_

Płakała, ale dlaczego? Przecież wydawało się, że dotychczas doskonale bawiła się z Krumem. Więc co poszło nie tak? Zastanowił się, jak się zachowywała, gdy widział ją tej nocy (a widywał wielokrotnie). Ostatnim razem jednak… Rozmawiała z Potterem i Weasleyem.

_Oczywiście, pewnie Weasley musiał powiedzieć coś, co ją zdenerwowało._

Zanim się zorientował, podszedł do niej. Pociągała nosem i czkała od płaczu, a Draco po raz pierwszy nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Spojrzała na niego i nagle poczuł się bardzo nerwowy.

— Czego chcesz, Malfoy? — warknęła Hermiona.

Ten ton głosu nieco go zirytował.

— Nic, chciałem tylko sprawdzić, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku — wymamrotał.

— Okay… — odpowiedziała lekko zdezorientowana. — Cóż, jak widzisz, nie jest. Ronald nie wie, kiedy się zamknąć — dodała gorzko.

— Weasley nie jest zbyt bystry — powiedział z uśmieszkiem. — Mam na myśli, jego mały umysł prawdopodobnie nie może zrozumieć, że… — zaczął, ale Hermiona mu przerwała.

— Jeśli przyszedłeś tu tylko po to, by obrażać moich przyjaciół, to po prostu sobie stąd idź. Jestem zła na Rona, ale to nie daje ci prawa, by go znieważać — odpowiedziała urażona Hermiona.

— Cholera, nie to miałem na myśli — mówiąc to, podrapał się po karku. — Próbowałem powiedzieć, że prawdopodobnie nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że tylko próbujesz zdobyć nowych przyjaciół? — Wyszło mu to trochę bardziej jak pytanie, niż stwierdzenie.

— Rozumiem, co masz na myśli. — Uśmiechnęła się.

Draco wyciągnął rękę oferując jej pomoc przy wstaniu (zdając sobie sprawę, co zobaczy) i powiedział: — Chodź, noc jeszcze młoda. Wciąż możesz się zabawić.

Hermiona przyjęła jego dłoń i wtedy znowu ją zobaczył. Eksplozję całej gamy kolorów. Hermiona była lekko zarumieniona, miała na sobie śliczną, różową sukienkę. Zapierała dech w piersiach i dlatego bez namysłu powiedział:

— Wyglądasz pięknie tej nocy, Granger.

— Dzięki. — Zarumieniła się. — I dziękuję za poprawę humoru, potrzebowałam tego.

I znów, wszystko było szare.

 

***

 

Następny raz, gdy Draco widział kolory, nastąpił po wojnie. Stał wśród martwych ciał, które przykrywały podłogi korytarzy. Szukał Hermiony, musiał wiedzieć, czy była bezpieczna. Od czasu balu bożonarodzeniowego zrozumiał, jak bardzo przejmował się tą mugolaczką. Obserwowanie jej tortur i niemożność zrobienia czegokolwiek, by jej pomóc, dosłownie go  _zniszczyła_. Nie mógł spać, nie mógł jeść, prawie nie mógł oddychać. Teraz, wiedząc, że Voldemorta już nie istniał, nie marnował czasu, musiał ją znaleźć.

I znalazł. Rozmawiała z Weasleyem, więc podszedł do nich i dotknął jej ramienia. Wszystko nagle nabrało kolorów, dlatego też, naturalnie, zostawił tam swoją dłoń. Zadał jej wiele różnych pytań.

Zauważył, że Hermiona nie puszczała ręki Weasleya.

—  _To trochę dziwne_  — pomyślał. Powiedział jej, że cieszy się, widząc ją całą i zdrową i ewidentnie Ron poczuł się niekomfortowo, słysząc jego słowa. Chwilę później oboje od niego odeszli.

Widząc Hermionę odchodzącą z Weasleyem, trzymających się za ręce, gdy wszystko powoli wracało do odcienie szarości, zrozumiał. Hermiona widziała kolory tylko wtedy, gdy była z Ronem.

_To był ostatni raz, gdy Draco widział kolory._

 


End file.
